


What Does the Toy Say?

by NoNoNottett



Series: Snapshots [7]
Category: Ylvis
Genre: Drabble Collection, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNoNottett/pseuds/NoNoNottett
Summary: A boy plays with his toy . . ..





	What Does the Toy Say?

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble is a story that is exactly 100 words long (excluding title) exploring a single moment or concept.

Vegard's youngest sat in the middle of the braided rug in the sunny living room surrounded by several toys. Like his pappa before him, he invested most of his time and energy in the machines: trucks, cars, earthmovers, airplanes, etc. He knew the sounds of all of them.

He knew the sound his favorite stuffed animal made, too, because they talked together all the time. 

"Tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!"

The heads of all the adults playing cards at the dining room table whipped around.

"Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!"

"He does know that's a rabbit, right?" Vegard asked.

"His name is Lenny and he's magical," Helene said.


End file.
